


Jokes on you

by CrowsAce



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Touch-Starved, robberies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: The villains have their own families, even the Joker with his two daughters. Though they aren’t quite what you expect them to be. A lot of shit can happen behind closed doors.The summary is shit but the story... is also probably shit, but I let you be the judge of that. Come on, hope aboard the angst train
Relationships: Joker/Harleen Quinnzel, Joker/Harley Quinn, Other pairings
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story back on fanfic.net back in 2014... wanna know something funny, I found a chapter yesterday that I forgot to upload that said, apologies for the 2 year delay... four years later and I’m ready to upload and continue this. So many abandoned chapters and story’s. At least now I have the time to upload.
> 
> Tags will be regularly updated. 
> 
> Warning will be placed on top of the chapter if I think it's necessary.
> 
> Apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes

A three year old girl with dark hair and wide blue eyes walked over to her mother who was lying on a bed with a look of joy on her face. She looked up from the bundle in her arms and over to the little girl.

"Aise, say hello to your baby sister."

The three year old climbed on the bed and looked curiously at the bundled up baby.

"What's her name mama?"

"Hannah. Hannah Lilly Quinn."

* * *

Hannah loved school, she wasn't sure why. Well, she did know why, it was the only normal thing in her life.

She would listen as her friends complained about it, about the teachers, about the school work and the homework, but she loved it.

Though when you're parents are considered deranged lunatics, (especially her dad) school was the perfect distraction from her home life, she also loved spending time with people her own age, her dad didn't think she really needed to go to school however her mum encouraged it, even her sister encouraged it, though she didn't go to school herself, her sister was only three years older than herself, and Hannah being only 13 made Aise 16, so why her sister doesn't go seemed odd to her, but then again Aise has never been able to do or get away with much like she had.

It was no secret to either sister (or anyone else who knew the Joker had daughters) that their dad had a favourite daughter, not that either of them knew who it was for sure, but they could guess. Aise was never allowed to do stuff that Hannah took for granted.

Her sister, Hannah loved her with all her heart, but Aise could just confuse the crap out of her. One minute she would be all nice and then she would snap, she was just like their dad, (though if you like being alive you would never say that to her face!) she even looked like him, Aise was tall at 5'8ft and had pale soft features, she was basically the female version of the dad, green hair and all, except for the eyes, instead of their dad's brown she had her mums light blue, Hannah had her dads brown eyes (however her brown eyes didn't shine with insanity like her dads) and unlike Aise, she was the spitting image of their mum.

You wouldn't think to look at both girls, that they were both actually related, they held no resemblance to each other, at all. Even their height, Aise got her height from their dad who was 6'0ft, and she gott her height from her mum who was 5'6ft, so Hannah was only a measly 5'3ft herself at the moment. She hoped for a growth spurt.

It was probably a good thing Aise didn't go to school when thinking about it, she remembered once a long time ago when Aise first went out on her own, she came running back in twenty minutes later looking absolutely terrfied, Hannah didn't know what had happened, but now if Aise ever goes out she makes sure to always wear a hoodie, I guess when you look like our dad, you may encounter some problems, you know mainly because people fear you and/or try to attack you for looking like a psychopathic killer.

A bell rang signalling the end of another school day, quickly writing in her school planner the maths homework, she then stuffed her school equipment and books into her shoulder bag and made her way out of the class.

"You took your time!"

Hannah rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her, before giving a small bow.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't mean to keep your royal highness waiting."

Both girls laughed before linking arms and walking towards another class room to wait for their other friend.

Hannah glanced at the girl next to her, she was a pretty girl with red hair and hazel eyes, her name was Jenny but everyone called her 'Ginger', not out of cruelness mind you, they all called her ginger for her love of all foods with ginger in it, it could be broccoli sprinkled with ginger and she would love it.

So unlike their other friend, Martha, she was a very picky girl, you could tell just to look at her that she was a right madame, her parent's have even given her the nickname Veruca Salts, she was just that spoilt, however she was incredibly smart (though nowhere near as smart as some of the people Hannah knew). They had a few other friends around the school, however the only other friend that they would consider part of their little group didn't go to their school, however they would be seeing him tomorrow.

Till then it was just going to be the three of them.

"So what are you up to tonight Hannah?"

"Oh,"  _ hiding away in my room and hoping dad and Aise don't start fighting again _ . "nothing much, probably just gonna do my homework, why?"

"Good so that means you're not gonna be busy now!"

"... Well no."

"Goodie, then we can all go shopping then!"

"What, now. But it's Friday, and everyone's finished school, it's going to be packed!"

"So, it'll be fun! We haven't been shopping in ages!"

She chuckled at her friend's dramaticness, "We went shopping last saturday."

"Oh hush up, it'll be fun."

They stopped outside one of the classrooms that still had some students inside.

Hannah peeked inside the small window on the door to see Martha and a few other students scribbling away in their workbooks, before turning back to look back at her friend.

"You do realise we will probably have to wait an hour for her to finish… again."

'Ginger' sighed dramatically before collapsing on the floor, shrugging her shoulders Hannah followed suit and collapsed next to her.

  
  


* * *

A bell chimed as the door to the little corner shop was open, the man behind the till glanced up suspiciously from his work station as he eyed the person that had the hood up and covering their face that had come in and began walking around the shop, one hand with black painted nails trailed across the items on the shelf, stopping occasionally to pick up a random item before putting it back.

After a minute of this, the man from behind the till soon got annoyed, thinking the worst of the hooded teen, he got out from behind the till and marched over to them. They turned to stare at the man as he began speaking in an annoyed tone.

"If you're gonna buy something, buy it! Don't waste my time, and another thing take that hood off it's…"

He trailed off as he yanked the hood off the girls head, revealing unnaturally white skin and green hair, slightly shocked blue eyes stared back before they dulled somewhat, the teen muttered, "Not again."

The man screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied parental abuse

Aise had to resist the urge to cover her ears as the man's screaming persisted. _I had no idea men could scream in such a high pitch tone._ Before she could do anything however to try and calm him, (not that it ever worked mind you but she could at least try) the man began backing away however slipped on a… _Puddle?_ As he went down he banged his head, losing consciousness. 

_Perhaps it's for the best_ Aise thought to herself as she glanced over at the man to check he was still alive. She felt reassured she wouldn't be carted off anywhere soon when she saw the rise and fall of the man’s chest. 

She idly wondered what the man had slipped on, but soon found she really didn't want to know when she saw a puddle of yellow by the man's feet. 

Once more the door to the shop chimed as Aise left, a look of disgust on her face as she pulled her hood back up.

Luckily for her the cold weather permitted her to even being able to wear a scarf which she used to help cover her face.

Indeed it was one of the many things she loved about winter. To her winter brought on a little sense of freedom… And even a little bit of purity.

Her sister however would disagree, she was all about the sun, she got that from their mother. She never bothered to ask what their _father's_ favourite season was, she couldn't care less about his answer. He would only laugh at them.

Checking the time on her watch she noticed that it was half four, _my how time flies._

She began making her way in the direction of her sister's school before stopping and heading towards the shopping mall instead, if she knew her sister and her sisters friends _,_ and she _did,_ then they would have most likely headed to the shops to celebrate the weekend.

Normally she would want her sister to enjoy her time alone with friends however they were having _company_ tonight and both girls had to be present unfortunately.

Hopefully her sister wouldn't be too upset… 

* * *

Hannah laughed as her friend posed, pulling silly faces at the same time all the while trying on a fluffy polar bear hat.

Martha just shook her head, though she had a big smile on her face to show her amusement.

They had only been at the shop for half an hour, they could've probably gotten here a bit early if they hadn't had to wait, but that didn't spoil all the fun Hannah was having, no, what spoilt her fun was when she saw a hooded figure heading her way.

She instantly knew who it was the moment she saw her, and if there was any doubt then the black scarf with golden skulls and golden trim on it would have quelled them seeing as how that scarf was a present from her to her sister for her birthday a few years ago.

“Hey is that Kimmy?” Her friend Ginger asked “Is she still embarrassed about her nose?”

“Yes that's her and yeah she is. Be right back.” She said as she hurriedly walked over to meet her sister so her friends wouldn't overhear their conversation.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed in annoyance, if there was one thing she wished of her family it was that they keep her home life and school life separate. 

At least her sister had the decency to look guilty… Or rather in her case _act_ guilty. Her shoulders were hunched defensively, her eyes looked somewhat sad and when she spoke it held the guilt she felt. 

“Sorry sis, but you have to come home now. We're having company tonight and _he_ requests that we both be present… I did try to get you out of it but… Well that didn't go so well…” 

Now it was her turn to feel guilty. She couldn't blame her sister for any of this.

“No don’t be sorry it’s not your fault that... well… I’m gonna say goodbye to my friends, give me a couple of minutes.”

Her sister nodded at her as she turned back around and jogged over to her friends that were still looking at clothes.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna have to head off.”

Her two friends frowned looking between her and back where her sister was waiting.

“Oh really?”

“You sure?”

They both asked with concern, “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah sorry guy’s just a family thing I totally forgot about. But don’t worry I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Hugging her friends goodbye she walked back over to her sister who began leading them back _home_.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror Hannah glared at her reflection her mother had down her hair up in pigtails and she now had a similar black eye mask across her face like her mothers, she even had the same makeup and the same patterned clothes, however instead of the skintight suite her mum would wear she had a pair of red and black baggy combat trousers on that had many many many pockets.

She wore this with a red vest and a black jacket, the vest showed too much cleavage in her opinion but overall could be worse. At that thought her gaze found Aises in the mirror.

Her sister just looked as uncomfortable as she felt, their father had demanded Aise wear one of his purple long coats, it was quite big on Aise and she had to constantly pull up her sleeves apparently that too had many pockets, more pockets than a coat ever really needed.

Aise could swear some of the pockets still had stuff in them. She wore a pair of black knitted jeans, a comfy and more stylish version of leggins mixed with jeans, a pair of shiny black boots that had green laces, a black shirt that had some stylish chains that was paired with green suspenders and a purple tie. 

She looked like a punkier version of their dad.

  
  


“Once you’re done feeling sorry for yourself and then cheering yourself up by knowing I have it worse off-“ “I-I wasn-“ “we best be on our way down.”

Aise got up off the bed and walked out the door. Blushing at being caught and feeling guilty for the truth in her sister's words she followed obediently behind.

Downstairs they found their mother waiting for them.

“Oh my babies! Look how grown up you both look!” She walked over to Aise and began straightening and tightening the tie around Aises neck. “You look so much like…” she sniffled and then walked up to the other girl. Hannah watched Aise loosen the tie again as her mother placed her hands on her shoulders “Oh and Hannah you look just like me hahaha.” 

“HahahaHaAHa.”

Hannah barely suppressed a shiver of terror at the sound of her father's laugh, thankful to have both her mother and sister with her. 

The man came bounding over and began circling the two teens. Before stopping behind them and throwing an arm over their shoulders.

“My two _precious_ kidos! Just look at them Harley, can you believe this moment has finally come!”

Hannah felt a pit of doom settle into her stomach. She glanced over at her sister who looked like she had just been sucking on a lemon.

Finally the Joker pulled away and stood in front of them pulling their mum to his side. Both beaming at them. 

“I was just saying h-how grown up they were.” Harley began saying on the verge of tears as she stared at her _babies_.

“Ohoho indeed. Hannah, _our sweet darling girl_ , me and mommy want you to know how proud of you we are.”

The feeling of doom intensified. 

“And I have decided that it’s time for you to join the _family business_ you know Aise said you weren’t ready but as I told Aise who started when they were _8_ that father knows best! And I just know you wouldn’t want to disappoint mommy or daddy now would you?”

Hannah felt her blood run cold. _Join the family business indeed._ She didn’t know how she felt about having to join the three of them on heists and the like, that was a lie she knew exactly how she felt and she didn’t want to do it, but the only person that could help her already tried. 

She must have spaced out for too long because her father was soon menacingly hovering in front of her frowning down at her.

“Would you Hannah?” His voice was dark and once more she was so grateful for her sister who had begun to subtly move closer to her.

“N-No. I don’t.”

The Joker grinned at that. “That’s my girl.” His gaze then went to Aise, finally noticing how the other looked ready to attack any second.

“Something to say _Acey_?”

“I thought you were meeting one of the others tonight?”

“No that’s tomorrow night.”

“But Hannah isn’t-“

“She does Gymnastics and PE at school doesn’t she? She’ll be fine. Stop trying to find excuses Ace.”

The or else was left unsaid but definitely not unheard as he looked threateningly down at Aise who glared back but said nothing more. She wondered where her sister got the guts to stand up to that man because all Hannah could ever feel is fear. 

The man clapped his hands together and spun around the room before stopping at the door and pulling it open.

“Right then. Everyone ready to move out?”

Hannah swallowed nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno whether to spam updates or take my time... so much time. It's funny coz I'm procrastinating uni work still lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parent abuse, I.e. Jokers a dick

Hannah was trying - and failing - to keep her breathing under control as she followed her family to a recently refurbished museum, it had state of the art everything thanks to a sizable donation from Wayne enterprise. 

She was thankful now that she had always pushed herself during her PE and gymnastic lessons instead of sitting them out like her friends did, as she trapeased across the rooftops. Though she was beginning to feel the burn of it all by the time they reached their destination.

She felt unfit when she saw the other three were unaffected. Her sister eyed her warily as she kept close, probably worried she was about to collapse, she couldn't help but think bitterly to herself. Then again this wasn't something she ever wanted to be good at. 

She watched as her father walked out of the shadows and began assessing the area for a way in. She hoped it wouldn't draw the attention of any guards that would be on patrol.

He looked over at them with a grin, and without turning away pulled out a device knelt down placed it on top of the glass area of the roof, temporarily looked down to press buttons causing said device to start beeping, then jogged back over to them and pulled them all behind a wall. 

The blast shook the roof. Triggered an alarm, and very much so - alerted the guards.

Really she should have known better than to hope for anything remotely passive when it came to her father.

"Well that was stupid and unnecessary." Aise grumbled, taking hold of the younger girl's hand as they followed their parents to the new entrance to the building. 

Their father turned back with a glare. 

"Don't start now you little brat, just make sure your sister gets down there without a scratch  _ or else. _ " He growled at the elder sibling. 

_ That's a good point, _ Hannah thought to herself,  _ how are we getting down.  _

She watched wide eyed as both her parents just lept down. She turned to her to eye her sister nervously.

Her sister's weary sigh didn't ease her nerves.

"Get on my back and hold on tight, ok?" 

Hannah nodded and did as she said. She felt her heart leap into her throat as her sister approached the edge of the hole, they both looked down, their parents smiled and waved up at them. 

Hannah swallowed nervously.

"Close your eyes and don't let go… try not to scream." 

Then they were falling. It was an odd feeling of weightlessness and fear. The smell of the floral shampoo that Aise used helped a little.

Aise for their part managed to fall and swing down with relative ease, the landing was less than graceful as they nearly toppled to the floor but just managed to catch themselves. 

Harley then helped pry Hannah off her. 

"You ok baby?" Harley asked in concern.

"I don't think I like heights." She mumbled looking a little green in the face.

Their mother smiled at her before frowning slightly as she looked her over whilst speaking.

"Aww don't worry sweetie, you'll get used to it. Did you get hurt on the way down?"

She shook her head no causing her mother to smile once again. 

"I'm glad you're ok sweetie, Aise nearly impaled herself the first time she  _ jumped _ into her first heist." Their mother laughed.

Hannah looked over at her sister watching her roll her eyes. She wished that her family had the same banter as a  _ normal  _ family. 

A firm hand landed on Aise's shoulder.

"Come on sweetie let's go look at some of the fancy jewellery and let Aise and your dad talk."

As her mother dragged her further into the building she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She swallowed nervously. Her throat was starting to get irritated.

* * *

  
  
  


"Acey acey acey." The Joker began. Walking around his eldest. 

"First off, smile." He grinned manically at her. She returned it.

"Second, keep an eye on your sister, make sure she doesn't even get a single scratch."

Aise's eyebrows furrowed, it took everything in her to keep the grin up and not frown.

"If you wanted her safe why did you bring her without training her, or at least sneak in instead of announcing we-" 

Aise was cut off as they were slammed into the wall, hands tight against her neck, she began trying to pry the fingers off as she was lifted off of the ground, her toes barely touching the floor.

"What have I said about questioning me Acey?" 

All Aise could do was glare. 

"You know, I'm just trying *fake sniffle* to be a good father and arrange a little *another sniffle* family bonding time session, and you just have to be a little brat."

He loosened his hold and then slammed her head against the wall.

"I don't want to hear another peep from you. Just protect your sister when the Bat clan turn-up. Understand?"

Aise nodded glaring at him through the pain.

"Use your words Acey. And show some respect." He warned.

"... Yes  _ sir _ ." 

The man went back to grinning. "Good now off you trot." He said letting go of the teen. 

Rubbing her neck Aise began to make her way towards the sound of her mother's voice when a hand landed on her arm spinning her around. She glared hard. He grinned back.

"Smile Acey."

Aise grinned.

Then hurried away. She had to get to her sister and fast. The Bat clan were already here. She pretended not to notice the three shadows following her, paying no attention to the one shadow the three left behind. She had to hurry.

Ace grinned.

  
  


The Bat Frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied parental abuse, anxiety attack (though not in great detail), fighting

Hannah had to admit, the museum had a nice collection of jewels, the history behind them was interesting too, she was pretty sure her teacher had mentioned this exhibit. Something at the back of her mind was telling her that there was something important she was forgetting. 

The sound of hurried footsteps had her spinning around wildly brandishing the bat her mum had given her. 

"Woah, easy their slugger." Aise said with a crooked grin. She let out a breath of relief at the sight of her sister. Her mother came over to them, a look of confusion on her face.

"Where's your dad?"

Aise shrugged. "Dunno, don't care."

"Aise!"

Aise rolled her eyes, then jerked her head back to the direction she just came from. "Somewhere back there." 

Her mother looked behind them to where Aise was pointing. Her eyes widened. Ace grinned. Hannah swallowed nervously, it scared her sometimes how much her sister looked like their father. Aise gripped her hand tightly. It was almost comforting. Almost.

"Well well, what do we have here."

A deep male voice called out.

The teens turned and watched as three of Batman's sidekicks approached. Hannah recognised them from the posters her friends had pinned to their walls. Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin. 

Ace grinned stepping forward, shielding both her mother and sister. 

"Ooh looky looky. Two bird brains and a pretty little rat with wings." 

Harley laughed. Hannah shrunk back. She couldn't fight. Meaning one of them… Aise would have to fight two of them.

"Didn't you see the sign, museums closed, come see the exhibit when it's open, like everyone else."

Ace pouted. "But they never let me in!" She whined. Nightwing scoffed.

"Can't say I blame them."

"Besides," Ace continued as if the other hadn't spoken. "We got a free pass to come in tonight." 

"Yeah that's right! My pudding arranged this so we can have a little family time, so you lot can butt out! Besides we're only looking." Harley said innocently.

Nightwing made to move forward. Batgirl stepped in front of him. Eyeing Hannah. 

"Who's she?"

"None of your business!" Ace snapped back. Her lips pulled back further, her grin twisted with malice. She looked terrifying. Aise was sure her face would split.

Harley reached out and pulled Hannah behind her.

"Why so defensive?" Robin questioned.

"Why are you so stupid?" Harley shot back. 

Hannah slowly began to back away. Maybe she could hide behind one of the statues. She was meeting her friends tomorrow. She couldn't turn up covered in bruises… unless she never turns up at all because she's been locked up. 

She could sense the three heroes looking at her. _ God can they smell weakness? Maybe they think I'm about to do something, can't say I blame them considering who I'm with.  _

At least she had the bat still. 

She was doomed. 

  
  


* * *

Joker ran through the offices looking for the security room. He had a little something to pick up and drop off there, and he ideally wanted to do it before the Bat got the drop on him  _ literally.  _

He made it in record time managing to grab what he was looking for, but just as he was about to leave behind a little gift for the officers to find later the bat got the drop on him,  _ literally. _

Rolling out the way the Joker quickly leapt back onto his feet, eyeing the bat happily. Seeing the bat was like coming home. He couldn't imagine a world without him, the closest feeling to this was when he looked at his daughter. The feeling of familiarity and surprising calmness it brought. Like the calm before a storm.

"Batsy! So good to see you, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He grinned at the man with pure joy. 

And insanity.

"What are you up to Joker?" The bat growled out threateningly. The Joker laughed.

"Oh you know, thought I'd take the family out for a little treat as you do. Kids grow up so fast you know, gotta make the most of it am I right." He laughed. He loved it when he had these little bonding moments with the bat. 

The Bat Frowned. "You don't care about your family Joker. What are you really up to?" He growled as he began inching closer to the clown prince.

The Joker frowned. Something snapped…  _ again. _

How dare he! _HoW dArE_ _hE!_

"Don't question me on my family Batman! They're  _ mine. _ That makes me care!" 

"They're not your  _ property  _ Joker. One day Ace will be able to get away from you."

Joker snorted. "Doubtful, the world will never accept my little Acey… the other one maybe but not my Ace… I also won't let my other little buttercup go."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "The other one?" 

* * *

  
  
  


Hannah didn't know when exactly it happened but it happened, they were fighting. She watched like a coward crouched down behind a pillar that was holding some old fancy vase. She watched as Batgirl tackled her mother to the ground and then watched as her mother flipped out from under her and tried to roundhouse kick her in the head, only for Batgirl to catch hold of her ankle.

She watched as her sister dodged skillfully between two sets of fist that were flying at her, as both Nightwing and Robin tag teamed. At first Robin had made a move for her. Heasitsing slightly when he saw her hiding no doubt a terrified look on her face.

That was all the distraction Ace needed as she slammed some priceless artifact at the boy wonders head whilst simultaneously knocking the pole Nightwing was using to fight with out of his hand. Now they were both trying to back her in a corner. 

God this was all so intense. How did they do this on a regular basis. 

She jumped slightly at the sound of metal hitting the floor. It was her mother's hammer. Looking over at where Batgirl now had her mum, once again, pinned down, Hannah felt the familiar feeling of fear creep up on her as she realised that her mother was being tied up.  _ Oh god. _

She was barely aware as her eyes began filling up and blurring with tears, she began trying to repeatedly swallow but her throat felt so dry and her lungs felt like they were filled with sand and she just couldn't breath, she just couldn't breath, she just couldn't b r e a t h.

"Hey." A soft voice called out.

Who was that, their voice was nice.

"Nod if you can hear me." Could she? Well if she was questioning it then that must mean she did in fact hear it. She nodded.

"Ok I'm gonna need you to take a few deep breaths, can you copy me?" She nodded.

"Good, try and relax." The voice began the breathing cycle, she copied.

It felt like an eternity but was more likely just a few minutes till she was finally calm and her breathing was back to normal. The tears were still falling but not as much now and her vision no longer blurred. She looked up to see the boy wonder looking down at her with concern,  _ the irony. _

She looked over to see her mum struggling to get out of her restraints. Aise however seemed to have accepted their fate, as Nightwing tied their hands in front of them. 

With a shaky breath she stood up. She took another glance at the boy wonder who had cocked his head to the side watching her curiously.  _ Did he know he looked like a bird when he did that. _

Then she ran. 

There were a few noises of surprise but they stopped when she reached her destination. Her sister's arms. 

Aise saw her sister coming and raised her arms waiting as the smaller girl wrapped herself around her before lowering her tied up limbs around her, glaring as Nightwind made a move as if to grab her.

"I wanna go home."

The tiny voice was muffled by the fabric of Aise's coat. But in the quiet of the museum everyone heard. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Aise responded. 

The guilt was eating them alive, she had tried to fight her father and even her mother on this but to no avail. She was pretty sure she had a few cracked ribs to prove she tried. 

No one made a move to separate the two girls.

  
  
  


Then a bomb went off.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm gonna be spamming chapters


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parental abuse (emotional/mental from Harley implied physical from Joker), fighting

Joker laughed as he ran away from the Bat. Detonating a few of the bombs that he had his men plant around the vicinity earlier.

He pulled out a device that allowed him to see all the security footage. Frowning at what he saw. 

The footage showed Nightwing unceremoniously flinging Harley over his shoulder as he spoke to the others. Unfortunately the footage had no sound but whatever he said had his two little lackeys nodding. He glared when he saw Aise was tied up with Hannah in her arms. Batgirl turned to say something to the duo.

Aise frowned but nodded then said something to the bundle in her arms that nodded back. Then Aise picked Hannah up, the smaller girl wrapped herself around the elder and buried her face in Aises neck. 

Nightwing turned and began walking to the exit. Aise followed, walking next to Batgirl whilst Robin followed behind, eyeing the hidden girl curiously.

Joker frowned.

* * *

  
  


"Unhand me right now! Aise! Aise! Do something."

"I am, I'm walking."

"Nooo I mean help me Aise!"

"I am… I'm walking."

Nightwing stifled a laugh. 

"Aise!"

"Mother!"

"Aise you're supposed to defend!"

"I am! I'm walking and protecting Hannah! I can't do all the things at once."

"You could try!" 

"Oh here we go." Aise muttered causing Batgirl to give her a sympathetic look.

"All me and your father have ever done was try our hardest to look after you and your sister and raise you to be your best _authentic_ selves!" 

Both Aise and Hannah snorted. "Where did they go wrong… so so wrong."

Hannah couldn't help but laugh along with Nightwing and Batgirl. 

"Just you wait till I tell your father about your attitude Aise! And as for you Hannah I expected better. We did this for you and this is the thanks we get!" 

Fear once again settled into her, she didn't want her father's anger directed at her, she knew it was cowardly and selfish of her but she hoped that he would be too distracted by Aise. 

Or better yet the Bat catches him.

That would be the better option.

  
  


They were almost to the entrance when another bomb went off, they had heard a few of them go off from the other side of the building. So Nightwing suggested they leave before - the structure around the doors collapsed due to the explosion causing a rain of glass and rubble to come down on them - a bomb went off and they wouldn't get out.

Aise quickly turned tail not wanting Hannah to get hurt from the falling debris. 

The explosion caused Nightwing to be distracted for just a second, a second too long as that was all it took for Harley to escape from her restraints and his grasp, back flipping her way to the teens. Glaring hard at them both.

"I'm very tempted to leave you both here tied up." Aise glared but remained silent. Harley's eyes softened when Hannah turned her tear filled face to her.

She let out a sigh and cut Aises restraints. Harley pulled Hannah into a hug.

"Oh sweetie I know this all seems like a lot now but it'll get easier with time I promise." She sighed as she gently stroked her hair. "I won't tell your father about your attitude but I'll see if I can get him to start training you to fight." 

She looked up to her eldest daughter and glared once again. 

"But I will be telling him about your attitude Aise! We both know you could have done more!" 

Once again Aise glared but said nothing. Instead they turned their gaze to the 3 members of the Bat clan. Or rather two remaining members it seems that Batgirl got separated in the explosion. Nightwing began picking himself off the floor where Harley had knocked him down and Robin was typing something into one of his many devices before looking up and glaring at the three clowns.

"The police are on the way. You'll be back in Arkham soon."

Hannah felt her heart stop. Aise grimanced. Harley laughed.

"I don't think so bird brain! Me and my little girl are gonna go and continue to enjoy the exhibits and maybe even take a souvenir or two. Aise deal with these bozos!" 

And with that Harley was running back from where they came from with Hannah in tow. Hannah looked back in time to see Aise lunge herself at Nightwing and Robin. 

She hoped her sister would be ok.

* * *

Her ribs were really starting to protest against the fighting now. Honestly you'd think her body would have gotten used to the fighting and pain by now.

She had to keep both boys distracted for as long as possible. The fact that she had no idea where Batgirl was already making her anxious. 

Too many variables meant anything could happen and go wrong, she assumed her dad had already seen the Bat due to the bombs going off, but that didn't mean the Bat was still with the Joker which meant they were two possible enemies out there with the potential to hurt Hannah and that just wasn't ok. 

A fist to her face reminded her that she should perhaps be more focused on the fight than the _what if's._

  
  


Batman watched as Nightwing and Robin fought with Ace. 

He had found Batgirl on the other side of the rubble pile and sent her off to find out what was taken from the security room and see if she could find any more of Joker's plans. They needed to know what he was up to, and if he was working with any of the other rouges.

Leaving his sons to handle Ace, he went after Harley. He knew the Joker wouldn't be too far behind.

* * *

  
  


Hannah found herself out of breath by the time her mother stopped running. They were even further in the museum now. She could see some of the other exhibits ruined by the explosions. 

"Woowee kiddo, this has sure been a lot of exercise considering it was just a family trip to the museum huh?" Harley laughed. 

"... Yeah… can we go home now?"

"What? And leave your father and sister behind?! I don't think so, I know your father could get home by himself but we best not leave without him and as for Aise… I know I was a little angry back there but I don't plan on leaving her all alone and defenseless against the - "

"Harley!" 

"Puddin!" Harley exclaimed happily, spinning around to happily face the Joker as he ran up to them.

"Not planning on leaving without me  _ are you?"  _ He questioned in a menacing tone. Harley just smiled and shook her head, seemingly oblivious to the dangerous mood her  _ puddin _ was in. 

"Hanni just wanted to know when we were leaving but I was telling her we gotta wait until you and Aise were ready." Harley countered smiling all the while, as if this was the greatest day ever, perhaps to her it was. After all it wasn't everyday (night) she could go on a heist with her entire family. 

Joker frowned. 

"And where is Ace. She's supposed to be looking after you all." 

Hannah watched her mum puff out her cheeks and chest, getting ready to whine and moan about Aises  _ attitude _ . Hannah spoke out before she could. Maybe for once she could protect her sister.

"She is, she's back fighting Nightwing and Robin." 

Joker's frown intensified. Hannah shrank back from her father's dark look.

"If I go back there and find she's slacking off…" he began muttering under his breath as he walked towards the direction of the exit. Harley eagerly following behind and then began recounting _Aise's_ _behavioural problems_ from earlier. Hannah tried to interrupt but her dad shot her a look and she _literally_ felt her soul wither.

_ So much for protecting Aise for once. _

She couldn't stop the helpless and bitter feelings as she trailed behind. She wished she could be as strong for her sister as her sister was for her. 

* * *

  
  


"Ace you don't have to keep fighting us!" Nightwing exclaimed, reaching out to grab Robin as he was kicked off the metal banister by Ace and onto the one adjacent his.

He wasn't entirely sure when but at some point during their fighting they went from being on the ground to being up high on the metal structures below the roof.

"Umm I kinda do actually bird brain." 

Ace then leapt over towards the solar system display. A great big display of - yeah you guessed it - the solar system, all made out of glass that was filled with lights. It was beautiful.

Ace was gonna break it.

The boys weren't having any of that.

They chased after her. Just before Ace could unclip the metal casing around the wires holding it up Nightwing leapt at her. Knocking them both of the metal beams and hurtling towards the ground. Before they could make impact however Robin shot one of his devices at them, causing rope to shoot out and around the pair stopping them from hitting the ground. That was great and all but it left them a little tied up and dangling.

God Ace hated being this close to a person. It was hard to lie convincingly to oneself.

She glared at Nightwing, he smirked back. 

Before either could say anything. They heard an obnoxious gasp (Harley) and a voice ring through the room loudly (Joker) barely stifling the whimpering noises (Hannah).

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone out there enjoys this story. If not it’s good practice for me. *shrugs*


End file.
